Tough Love
by Writer's-411
Summary: To work at Hitsugaya's Brothel House, one must be chaste and willing to do a job under the nose of the law, kill criminals in cold blood. Ichigo and his fellow sisters do exactly this on a daily basis. However, when the Espada gang comes into town and expects everyone to bow down and Ichigo falls for one of the gang members, his job is impossible to do. Yaoi GrimmIchi One shot!


**Warning: Violence, cross-dressing (sorry but necessary for story to exist), Yaoi, smut, and other mature themes. Lengthy story...you all should know by now...**

**Tough Love**

Shink! "Ahhh-umphf!" the man screamed. His mouth was muffled by a lace gloved hand, then he fell limp, making the young man below him growl in annoyance.

Ichigo groaned as he lifted the dead man off of himself, shoving the body on to the wooden floor of his room and creating a loud thud. He sighed and stretched his limbs, looking down at the body with a smirk. A single knife was stuffed clean and deep into the man's chest, piercing the heart. Blood had started to sprout amongst the man's white shirt like a carnation. Lucky for Ichigo, he managed to kill the guy and get him off before blood got on his clothing and comfy sheets.

He sat up in his position, pushing aside his long skirt, and stood on the floor, his heels clicking against the wood. Then, he squat down, brushing aside his long curly hair, and went through the man's pockets. He found a gold watch, a wad of single dollar bills, a ring, and a photo signed by the next town's famous whore. Ichigo pfted and stuffed the photo back into the man's coat. He mused, "Bad day t' be Gunslinging Jimmy, now ain't it?" With that, he hoisted the body into his arms and stood with a groan. He threw the body over his shoulder and walked to the wooden door of his room. His free hand unlocked the door and swung it open, creating a creak. He entered the hallway and walked down the hall.

The walls of the hallway were a lavish hue of red, which was accustomed with creamy patterns. If Ichigo had to say one word about the Hitsugaya's Girls brothel house, he would say it was luxurious. Even the rooms were of the highest quality design the nineteenth century had to offer. After all of the customers, the boss could afford to spoil his girls...plus Ichigo. They were able to get whatever they wanted, making the boss the best sugar daddy anyone could have.

When Ichigo arrived at the end of the hallway, he pulled on the laundry chute, feeling the chill of the freezer below, and dumped the body inside. He sighed in relief and rotated his shoulder, feeling his muscle pinch in annoyance. That was his second customer that day, and carrying two heavy men within the same hour was tiring. However, his body carrying didn't end there: he helped his fellow workers with their customers' bodies, too.

"Ichigo," called a sweet voice.

Ichigo turned around, making his heels click and clack, and looked toward the right, seeing his friend Rukia waving at him from her open door. She was wearing a white corset, nylons, heels, and a short skirt. Her hair was brushed back and held with a pin and feather. He gave a smile because he knew he would get one of Rukia's sweet bunny cookies in return for helping her. Ichigo walked over to her room and saw the young woman's customer lying on the pink carpet with foam coming from his mouth.

"Poison?" asked Ichigo as he looked at the man from the doorway.

"Yes, sir," answered Rukia as she skipped over to her pink designed bed. She gestured to a tray of blue frosted bunny cookies with red eyes. "The cookie foreplay works every time." She giggled and carried the tray over to her white frilly window and set them on the sill. "This idiot had the nerve to have more than one. Humphf! Daddy pays big money to get these from Kirio Hikifune." She crossed her arms and huffed again.

Ichigo chuckled. Rukia was one of his favorite "sisters" at the brothel. He liked that she was easy going and had taken him under her wing when he first came to the brothel. When he first started, he wasn't sure what to do, so Rukia had pushed him into her armoire to hide and watch her work. Rukia didn't have to take off any piece of clothing; she used her seduction and cookie trick to get her man down. He thought he would puke upon seeing the man dead, but Rukia's signaled wink at him made realize how serious this brothel was about its customers. After that day, Ichigo's been doing his best to be as creative and cunning as Rukia, even going so far as to grow out and curl his hair.

"Did he have any goodies?" asked Ichigo as he entered the room. He stepped toward the man and frowned upon seeing the face. The nose was straight, and the eyes were green.

_What a waste of a face_, thought Ichigo.

Rukia shook her head. "This man is smart not to carry any precious items with him," she stated in a disappointed tone. "To think Big Man Kira would have a little something for me." She walked over to the body and kicked it. "Jerk." She grumbled then added, "Good thing this idiot got charged at the front desk."

The orange haired man could only smile at her. _She could be so childish sometimes_, he thought. Not wasting anymore time, he got rid of the body.

When Ichigo came back to her room, Rukia asked, "Was he heavy?" He was rotating his other shoulder when he entered the room.

"Dead weight is always heavy," answered Ichigo as he sat on Rukia's bed. He sighed and looked at her, smiling.

"Sorry," said Rukia. She sat next to Ichigo, holding up a tray of pink frosted cookies. "Cookie?" She smiled as Ichigo helped himself to one.

The flavor of vanilla washed over Ichigo's tongue as the sweet cookie melted in his mouth. He moaned and exhaled a sigh of sweet happiness. "These cookies are fantastic!" he mumbled. "Ms. Hikifune makes the best cookies in town."

"That's why I always ask daddy for these," said Rukia as she munched on her own cookie.

"Hey," Ichigo said suddenly. He swallowed the last of his cookie. "Isn't daddy taking out the bodies from the freezer today?"

Rukia nodded. "Yeah," she added. "We'll get more money and the freezer will have more room for our next customers." She smiled, white teeth showing with some frosting smeared on them.

Just as Ichigo was going to reply, whistles sounded throughout the hallway. He looked to the door, hearing his name being called by a few other close friends. "I'll be back," he said. "I gotta help get rid of these guys." He got up and entered the hallway, and he was greeted by Rangiku, Yoruichi, and Orihime.

Rangiku and Orihime were the two sisters who liked to dress as twins almost every day. This day, both girls were dressed as naughty law breakers, ten gallon hats and all. Both women had their long hair curled at the front and braided at the back, and their boots were as high as their knees. Their wardrobe wasn't the only thing they had in common, though. Both women were chokers; in other words, they choked their men to death. Apparently, they liked seeing the light go out from their men's eyes.

Yoruichi, on the other hand, was dressed up as a naughty kitty in a green corset. Her purple hair was brushed down, drizzling over her large breasts. Unlike the other two, she was a boxer and knife specialist. She preferred to challenge men to a playful spar, and most of her customers ate up her cute play. The result, however, would be a disrupted heart or a punctured lung. What she had in common with Rangiku and Orihime, though, was her clean kills. Rarely did these women ever spill a drop of blood: something Ichigo was trying really hard to master, too. Although these women, like the others in the house, were dazzling to the male eye, they were all virgins and chaste.

Their "daddy" had each girl, including Ichigo, take up a vow to be chaste throughout their work. Turned out that daddy was deeply moral in what he thought of female virginity; in fact, the girls could only lose their virginity if they each met a nice guy in town and daddy liked him. Daddy didn't give away his daughters for nothing, either. He didn't give dowry, and he never would. Why? Each daughter had her own money, which she took with her; thus, dowry was unnecessary. However, daddy needed a "promise" from the husband; promise could be anything: money, goods, or services. If the husband couldn't show his worth through promise, then daddy would find the man unworthy of his daughter. If any of the girls were on the verge of being touched down there by a customer, all that had to happen was for a bell to be rung by the bed, and daddy would be there with a shotgun to solve the problem.

"Hey, girls," greeted Ichigo. "Need help." Rangiku and Orihime nodded, while Yoruichi shook her head.

"My guy was not too heavy," said Yoruichi. She crossed her arms with a smile of pride. "He left me a lot of goodies, too." She pointed at a golden necklace around her neck, sporting a wild green gem.

"Ugh! Lucky," whined Rangiku. She crossed her own arms and added, "My guy only brought me a silver pocket watch." She pouted.

"Didn't you have Kid Shooter?" asked Ichigo as he planted his hands on his hips. Rangiku nodded.

"I thought he was kind of cute for a law breaker," commented Orihime. "You were lucky to get a good looking guy." She shivered and added, "I got the ugly boss of that gang hanging around in town." She stuck her tongue out in disgust. "And no goodies."

"What did you get, Ichigo?" asked Yoruichi. After Ichigo answered, she commented, "You're lucky, too, even if that guy wasn't so cute."

Ichigo nodded his head. He had to work to get the stuff he took, after all. "Okay, ladies," he started, "show me the bodies."

Rangiku and Orihime smiled, pointing at their own rooms. Lucky for Ichigo, he didn't have to carry the men by himself. The girls helped him carry the men to the laundry chute, him holding the arms as the girls held their guys' legs, and the bodies were sent sliding down the chute. After they were done, the other girls were coming out of their rooms, dragging their men, who were either individual high class criminals or men of the visiting gang. Ichigo and the others didn't stand around to watch; they helped out, soon clearing out the bodies.

Just as the girls finished, they heard a loud bell ringing from downstairs. They all squealed, knowing that daddy was calling them down for either a special treat or plain dinner. Ichigo didn't squeal, but he shared the adoration he had for daddy with the others. The wood of the hallway was filled with clacks of heels as all the girls hurriedly made their way down to the second floor. Ichigo came into the dining room last.

"Daddyyyyyyy!" came the unified squeals of the girls. They crowded around him and hugged at him, sometimes hugging one another to in their group hug.

"Damn it!" came daddy's curse. "Daddy needs to breathe, so stop suffocating me with your bosoms!" All of the girls whined and cooed at him with apologies. "That's okay, girls. Daddy's not mad at ya." He appeared from the crowd of girls and sat at the front of the long and luxurious dining table, sitting in the middle of the room. Daddy was none other than Toshiro Hitsugaya, a child sized man at the age of twenty-five. His white hair was fluffed up, and he wore a flashy suit.

The rest of the girls, including Ichigo, sat in their respective seats. Their seats were cushioned, and their dishes were of the finest china and silver. More squeals and happy giggles sounded throughout the room. Ichigo sat at the end with Rukia, looking over at daddy and waiting for any announcements. Seeing daddy made Ichigo remember how he first met the young man a few years ago.

When Ichigo was looking for a job, he came upon the brothel and entered inside. He was hoping for something like a janitor position or a bartending position, but daddy told him he would make a fine "daughter." Ichigo took offense to that at first, for he had always been told he had the looks of a girl. On the contrary, Hitsugaya told Ichigo the details of the job, surprising Ichigo to the fullest. He thought about just leaving, but Hitsugaya told him that Ichigo would make great money and wouldn't have to worry about screwing up the first few times. He was also told that his sisters would help him out, too. From there, Ichigo had accepted the job and was told to address Hitsugaya as daddy from that point on.

As Ichigo worked through the years, he learned to adore daddy the way the other girls did because daddy acted like a father to all of his daughters, even if some of them were older and more mature looking than he was. Daddy didn't just pimp the girls to help clean up crime, but he got to know each of them. He would close the brothel for a couple days of the week to just spend time with his daughters; thus, he earned more and more love.

Daddy clanked his glass with a silver spoon, making the whole room quiet down. "Now girls, remember to be respectful and keep your voices down," he said.

"Sorry, daddy," apologized the girls and Ichigo.

Hitsugaya nodded his head and stood up from his seat. "Now I must tell you that the amount of customers this week has been more than usual, so I took the 'trash' out early this morning, earning us a handsome treat from the sheriff and more thanks from him, as well," he announced. "Now, you all know that daddy takes good care of you and only provides you with the best. That said, I bought you all your favorite flavor of cake. Kirio Hikifune was very happy to bake it for you all, despite the short notice.

"This is to congratulate you all for doing a good job and making daddy happy. Now that I have filled you all with a premature sugar rush..." He looked around to see a lot of the girls jumping with joy. "I must inform you of an urgent matter. I might close the brothel early this week because of this, for your safety concerns me more than money." He folded his arms behind his back.

"Awwwwwww, daddyyyy," cooed the girls.

"Yes, yes," he answered as he still received more cooes. He brought his hands from behind himself and set them on the table, showing his daughters he was serious. Everyone hushed. "I've been informed that the Espada gang will be coming to town." Gasps sounded throughout the dining room. "I know. I've not the time, but I do know that they will be arriving tomorrow. Thus, I am currently waiting for an answer from Sheriff Ichimaru to my request: referring to the real brothel at the other end of town for carnal relief and telling the gang this building is no longer in service. I hope to have our home be avoided or ignored for their stay. If worst is to come, we would have to leave."

The girls began to talk amongst themselves in whispers. Even Ichigo was concerned. He looked at Rukia, who looked troubled, too. They all knew about the Espada gang.

The gang was just a small group of men, who went about the wild west of the new world and pillaged towns. Stories have traveled far about the mentally upset victims and famous robbery of the state capital's bank by whispers that fearfully mentioned the Espada gang. There were also stories of town brothels being taken over or destroyed, and the women didn't have a happy ending. Ichigo and the girls heard the stories from Sheriff Ichimaru himself, and they had hugged each other in fear. More specifically, the girls had flocked to Ichigo and daddy for a safe hold, making daddy upset with Ichimaru for the stories and making Ichigo blush madly as he had held on to his pretty sisters.

"Calm down," mended daddy as he sat down. The girls hushed, some shivering and holding on to her fellow sister. "I know the gang's presence is disturbing; therefore, I ask that you all remain inside starting now." Some of the daughters offered their own look of confusion, while some girls looked a little upset. "I understand you each have a social life outside of the house, but I'm only asking this for your own safety. Being non-existent will aid in your surviving their visit." His brow furrowed. "My daughters, each of you are incredibly beautiful..." The girls awed again, making daddy clear his throat. "I don't want your looks tying you in with those hooligans. Now-"

Just as Hitsugaya started to speak, a man with white hair walked in the door. "Brother," he said, "Sheriff Ichimaru is here, and so is Kisuke Urahara."

Daddy raised a brow. "The sheriff and the candy maker?" he questioned. He sighed and continued, "Alright. Send them in, Ukitake." He settled his elbows on the table as he folded his hands. He watched Ukitake open the door and wave the men in; both Ichimaru and Urahara filed in. Ichimaru took off his hat and put it to his chest with a smile gracing his face, while Urahara tipped his own hat with a smile, too. "Ichimaru."

The sheriff nodded and walked over to Hitsugaya. His slanted eyes drooped a little as he stood in front of daddy. To sum up both men's relationship, they were great friends, and Ichimaru would always do what he could to help the pimp out. "Hey there, Mr. Hitsugaya," he said, chuckling in a nervous manner.

The shorter man's eyes narrowed as he watched the other rub the back of his neck and gulp quietly. "What is it?" asked daddy. "Spit it out!" His sudden rise in tone surprised his daughters and Ichimaru. He noticed the gasps around the room, so he looked to his girls and apologized in a lower tone. His attention went back to the sheriff, who cleared his throat.

"The otha brothel house won't have criminal custome's," answered Ichimaru.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened. "What?!" he gasped. The sheriff didn't utter another word. "What do you mean they won't have them?!" His face was getting red, and his nostrils were starting to flare.

"It's just as I said," answered Ichimaru. He lowered his head. "I tried everythin' I could t' 'ave 'em take the guys upon referral, but they find y'all gettin' the special treatment durin' the visit t' be..." He gulped upon seeing Hitsugaya's upset face. "...bullshit..."

Daddy heaved out a sigh and got up from his seat. He smoothed back his spiky white hair and scooted back his chair with a loud squeak, then he started to pace in his personal space. All of the girls and Ichigo knew that behavior. Hitsugaya rarely got pissed off, but this time, he was more than furious. Ichigo and the girls winced when they heard daddy growl and mutter to himself.

"Bastards..." mumbled Hitsugaya. "We...taking out...practically clean...us...they...the real...hope...happy." His mumbles were sometimes loud enough for everyone to hear, but his tone changed as he paced. None of the girls would ever dare interrupt daddy when he mumbled. His outbursts of anger were not to be taken lightly.

At the moment everyone was quiet, the candy maker, Urahara, spoke, "Um... Mr. Hitsugaya?"

The short man looked to the speaker, his face still filled with the utter rage he was expressing. "What?" he hissed. Some of the girls flinched, while Ichigo just gulped.

Urahara stepped forward in his green suit and cleared his own throat. "I know this isn't the best time, but," he stated, "I wanted to ask your permission to marry Yoruichi Shihoin." When Hitsugaya's head angled with a narrow of his eyes and furrow of his brow, the candy maker mended, "I-I understand you're upset, but I gotta tell ya, sir. I'm in love with 'er, and I don't plan on giving my all to someone other than 'er." He approached slowly. "I have a shop, and I make good money. I offer ya fifty dollars and a month's worth of free candy of your choice as the promise."

The girls looked to daddy, while Ichigo and his closest sisters looked at Yoruichi. The purple haired cat was wide eyed and staring at Urahara. Her hand was on her chest, barely touching the necklace she earned. Everyone waited as daddy thought about the offer. Fifty dollars and a month's worth of free service was a luxurious promise. Even Ichigo thought that daddy couldn't refuse a good man like Urahara from Yoruichi.

Urahara was the best candy maker in the west. He sold boxes of sugary sweets from his home town to as far as the towns in Europe. To say he was a genius was an understatement; he made flavors of candy that exceeded even the craftiest chocolatiers. His personality was another thing. The man was more playful than serious in most situations, and hardly anyone could take him seriously. That didn't deter him from getting the girl he loved, though. Ichigo heard from Yoruichi that they met when she visited his shop, and from there, the two have been inseparable outside of work hours.

"Daddy," Yoruichi suddenly spoke in a low tone. She looked to Hitsugaya, who was looking upon her.

The shorter man just blinked boredly. He was hard to impress, and everyone knew that. "Do you plan on staying in town, Mr. Urahara?" he asked. The other nodded.

"I won't leave my shop for those bastards," replied the candy maker. "My own pistol will have somethin' t' say t' their treachery." Daddy still didn't look like he was giving in, and his hesitation was understood. No man in his right mind would give away his daughter to a guy who might get her killed.

Yoruichi stood up and begged, "Please, daddy!" Her eyes drooped and her hands clasped together tightly. "I'm more than capable of defendin' myself." Daddy just sighed and nodded, for he knew she was one of his top boxers. She was gestured to be seated again.

Urahara suddenly said, "Two months of free candy and one hundred dollars." He got on his knees; pulled out one hundred dollars and set it on the table; and added, "Jus', please, let me have her." Daddy gestured for the candy maker to stand back up, ignoring the money. Then, the shorter man looked at his daughter.

"You love 'im?" asked daddy. Yoruichi nodded her head enthusiastically in response. "Hmmm..." He looked at Urahara and held out his hand, which was taken upon its release. "Alright, Mr. Urahara." He pulled the other closer, narrowing his eyes even more. "I'm only agreeing because I trust in Yoruichi's judgement of you. If you harm her in any way and I hear about it, rest assured daddy will come and make you regret it."

The candy maker only smiled. "Ya got it, dad," he said. After having himself released, Urahara turned to the stunned Yoruichi and finished, "Come on, cupcake! Let's get ya home!" Upon the agreement, the girls stood and cheered for their sister's success. Ichigo, too, stood and congratulated her. Yoruichi shot out of her seat and rushed to Urahara, embracing him tightly. The cat assassin said her goodbyes to the girls and left the room with her new groom.

Ichimaru cleared his throat and looked at Hitsugaya, who was seated and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Mr. Hitsugaya," he said, seeing the other roll his head to face him.

"I'll not allow those fools to even look at my daughters," daddy growled. He leaned forward and announced to Ichimaru, "I'll shoot 'em if they come on my property!" He gripped the table and clawed at the frilly table cloth.

The sheriff knelt by daddy and tried to console him. "I understand that these girls are ya children, so I'll jus' 'ave t' refer 'em t' the otha brothel," said Ichimaru. "The owner won't know 'cause I won't say anythin'." He put a gentle hand on Hitsugaya's shoulder.

"Even if you did," replied daddy as he put his chin on his fist, "that place would not hesitate to suggest my girls." He grit his teeth. "They'd want us dead first!... What better way t' reveal us t' be in business, even we hang a closed sign on the door, than t' jus' send 'em our way."

Ichigo knew that daddy was right. Even if there was some type of miracle in steering the gang the other way, it would all come back. His heart picked up its pace at the thought. He was only a few years in the game. _A few years ain't enough t' kill a professional criminal_, he thought. His brown eyes rolled to the rest of the girls, and he could see the nervous aura spreading like wildfire.

A bell was rung at the doorway, where the cook, Mr. Koryaku, was standing. He stood there with his hair tied back and wearing an apron over his buttoned shirt and pants. "Dinner is served, ladies," sang the cook in cheery voice. He nudged the door open wider and pushed in a tray that held enough food to fill the girls' stomachs more than once. "I made stew." He grinned brightly as he served his creation.

Hitsugaya only sighed. "I'll just have to hang up a sign that says we're closed and hope they buy it," he stated.

"Sorry t' be the sour one o' the day," said the sheriff, "but what if they barge in, anyway?"

"I'll shoot 'em."

"What about Coyote?"

"I'll shoot 'im, too."

"He's the fastest, though."

Daddy grimaced at the sheriff and boldly answered, "He hasn't met me yet."

"And the other two?" added Ichimaru. He put his hat on and put his hands on his belt.

"Good as dead." Hitsugaya smoothed his hair again. "So long as they don't bother me, I won't bother them."

The sheriff frowned. "I guess I'll be babysittin', then?" he said. Daddy looked at the sheriff and shrugged. Apparently, he was still thinking and fuming.

"Can't we hide, daddy?" piped up one girl.

"Yeah," pitched in another. The sudden outburst had the rest of the girls clamoring their own ideas and fears.

"What about the town, daddy?!" asked Rukia. She had risen from her seat, hands planted on the table and making the dishes clink. "We live here. We can't get customers without a town! They'll tear the place apart!"

"I can't protect an entire town," argued Hitsugaya.

"What about Yoruichi?" asked Ichigo. He was looking straight at daddy. Upon the mention of their sister's name, all turned their attention to him, including daddy, the sheriff, and the cook, who was still serving the girls. "She's not in here anymore, but she's out there with the townsfolk. She could get hurt...real bad...or worse, killed." He stood up, scooting the seat back. Even though Ichigo deeply believed Yoruichi could out box any man fist to fist, he didn't believe her fists could block bullets. "Daddy, we can't let them hurt anyone."

Hitsugaya leaned back in his seat, taken aback by Ichigo's and Rukia's outbursts. They were right. No town meant no people, and no people meant the end of the house's business in justice. And his daughter was at the center of it all now. He hummed and gestured for Ichigo and Rukia to sit back down.

"I understand what you're getting at," said daddy, "and I know that we need the town as much as they need us." He eyed both Ichigo and Rukia, who had stiffened upon the eye contact. "And there is no doubt that the Espada will want to tear up our home with or without the sheriff's word of advice." He sighed and put his face in his hands. "The only way," he continued, "to protect the town is to kill them first...before they even touch their weapons." He brought his head upward and looked at Ichimaru.

The sheriff drew his guns and said, "I'm not the fastest, but I can try if that's what you're gettin' at."

Daddy shook his head. "You wouldn't be able to get close," he replied. "They would shoot first and walk on to tear down the town." The sheriff put away his guns, keeping his hands on the holsters.

_Is there nothing we can do?_ thought Ichigo. _Unless..._ A surge of bravery washed over him. Someone had to do something, right?

Ichigo leaned over his dish, looked at daddy, and said, "I volunteer!"

Hitsugaya raised a brow. "Volunteer for what?" he asked.

"To be at service when they come by," answered Ichigo. "I'd rather die trying than do nothing at all." The other girls gasped. "They're gonna tear up the town, right? Well, that includes us... I want to give this town a fighting chance."

Daddy looked surprised. Ichigo guessed the other didn't expect something like this from one of his daughters. "I don't like risking your life," he said. "The thought of losing any of you would break my heart."

Suddenly, Rukia pitched in, "I volunteer, too." She looked at Ichigo and smiled. "I won't allow my sister to have all the fun." The orange haired man smiled back but quietly groaned when he realized Rukia called him "sister." Everyone was chatting amongst themselves.

"Daddy," said Ichigo, "I'm a guy, and I can take on a few bruises. I don't mind losing a few fingers to get these guys in coffins if that's what it takes." He clenched his fists at his sides.

"And if you were to possibly die?" asked daddy.

Ichigo gulped once more that day and replied, "Then, I'll jus' have t' make sure I take 'im with me if that happens." Daddy didn't look pleased.

"I shall do the same," Rukia added in.

Hitsugaya sighed and put a hand to his forehead. He looked to Ichimaru. "Thank you, sheriff," he said. "You may go on home and have supper. Don't worry too much about me and my girls; I'll have my shotgun ready to blow those guys to smithereens." Ichigo and Rukia frowned upon their daddy's show of stubbornness.

The sheriff frowned as he put his hand on the other's shoulder. "Don' be like that, Mr. Hitsugaya," he soothed. "O' course I'm gonna worry." He brought his hand down. "I've been lookin' out for ya as much as you've been lookin' out for me." He gave a small smile. "I'll be here with ya. In fact, I'll be shootin' alongside ya, too."

Daddy looked up at the other. He didn't smile in return, but he just nodded. Suddenly, Ichigo questioned, "What about me and Rukia?!"

The smaller man looked at his daughters and replied, "I'm takin' you both up on your offer..." He stood up and walked over toward the hallway that led to his room, looking over his shoulder before he turned. "I'll expect you two to live and abide by my rules. If you can't do it, then you know what to do... I'll be there to blow 'is head off for ya." With that, he entered the hallway, his shoes clicking along the wooden floors.

The girls didn't speak, not even Ichigo.

Ichimaru sighed. "Well," he grunted as he pulled up his belt. "I'll be gettin' on my way now. You ladies have a pleasant meal." His boots clicked and clacked as he walked out the door, leaving the quiet room.

A few hours later, when the sun had set, Ichigo and Rukia went to daddy's room and knocked on the door. "Come in," came daddy's muffled voice. Both entered the room, being greeted with the plain decor of just a bed, armoire, chair, and table. When daddy saw the two, he mentioned, "You know you're up past your bedtime."

"We know," groaned Rukia. The short girl was dressed in a proper dress, which contrasted her nightgown in the fact that the dress was poofier and red. The corset around her waist made her look thin, but not so thin that she didn't look stunning. A hat was on her head, decorated with flowers and a tiny veil to cover Rukia's eyes.

Ichigo, however, was dressed in a simpler dress, and his heels didn't have to be so high. His dress was green, laced in white frilly ribbons. He wore no hat, but a bow did grace the ponytail of curls on his head. He wore gloves that stopped at his wrists, too.

"Why are you two so dressed up?" asked daddy. He was sitting at his table, a bible by his side as his shotgun rested in his hands. A bottle of gun polish was on the table and sitting on a rag. His sleeves were rolled up, and the top buttons of his shirt were undone.

Ichigo replied, "We need to go out for supplies." It was true. Ichigo decided that he needed to find some new material to work with in case his own approach didn't work. Rukia was the one who suggested they go out, for she needed to buy some liquor to poison.

Daddy sighed and stated, "I told you that going out was prohibited."

"We know," sighed Rukia, "but we need some extra stuff in case these guys are more difficult to deal with."

"That's what the bell is for," rebutted daddy.

Ichigo begged, "Please, daddy. We're tryin' t' avoid havin' t' call you. We both want t' be able to treat this as our everyday routine work."

"We'll be back within the hour," added Rukia. "And we'll be extra careful." She and Ichigo fluttered their lashes, doing their best to look as cute as possible.

Daddy only frowned. His face changed its emotions a few times before he finally grunted. "Well," he said, "...I guess it wouldn't hurt. Besides, Ichimaru said they wouldn't be here 'til tomorrow." He placed his shotgun on the table and rose to his feet; he pulled out a few dollars from his pocket and handed them to Rukia, who was the closest to him at the moment. Before he let go of the bills, though, he added, "Be home within the hour and don't wander anywhere near the bars. I don't need y'all gettin' groped."

Rukia nodded and put the money away in her bosom. "Will do, daddy," she said with a smile. From there, she and Ichigo gave daddy a hug and made their way out of the house. The town was small and quiet during the night, but some of the small shops were open. The dirt road cut between the line of main stores, intersecting another road that led to Hitsugaya's brothel and the sheriff's quarters. The other end of the road had the real brothel house and the jail. The buildings were made of wood and painted cheaply, worn over time by blowing dirt and dry weather.

The two ventured to a nearby clothing shop, where both girls purchased fifty cents worth of ribbons, which were long enough to hang a man. After that, they made their way into the baker's shop. Rukia made sure to purchase more of her special cookies and some other special sweets to spoil her customer. Next, the two made their way to the bars.

"Daddy said not t' go here," mentioned Ichigo, knowing well that he and Rukia were going to enter a bar anyway.

"I need somethin' sweet and spicy t' make my man tip over in slumber," she replied to Ichigo. "Time t' visit, Kenpachi."

Ichigo cringed. "Doesn't that guy have a mad crush on me?" he asked.

Rukia shrugged her shoulders. "He does get touchy when you're around," she mentioned as they walked.

The other gaped. "Sometimes I wish I could let people know I'm a guy," he muttered as he crossed his arms. It was true. He didn't like hiding his real gender, but doing so kept Hitsugaya's business safe and out of gossip. No one would go to a brothel rumored to have a guy serving customers. Something like that would make snoopers put their noses where they didn't belong. Because he had to hide his gender, Ichigo received as much attention from men as his sisters. Did he like it? No. He was not in to being constantly flirted with and touched, and Kenpachi tended to do both.

With a feeling of dread, Ichigo walked into the nearby saloon, knowing that Kenpachi would be waiting at the bar. Swinging the doors open, both entered with attention all on them. There was a symphony of whistles and catcalls, making Ichigo want to punch every man in sight, mixed in with the playing piano. He followed the other, who walked directly to the bar.

The good thing was that Hitsugaya's daughters were known as regular prostitutes; thus, their shady actions went unnoticed or uncared for. The daughters didn't care what people thought of them because they knew who they really were. Such was the case with Rukia. She simply walked up to the bar, jumped the countertop, spread her legs, and pulled in Kenpachi towards her by the collar. Kenpachi didn't look surprised or bashful; he was known to be unemotional towards anything or anyone. Thus, the reaction wasn't suspicious amongst the man's customers.

Ichigo watched Rukia whisper into Kenpachi's ear, making the larger man grin like a wildcat. Kenpachi and daddy were friends, but they weren't close. However, like Ms. Hikifune at the bakery, he knew what Hitsugaya's business was really about; therefore, he always kept something good in the back room for daddy's brothel.

And like that, Kenpachi lifted Rukia by her thighs, making the other wrap her legs around his thick waist, started to feverishly kiss her, and made his way toward the back room. Ichigo just sat at the bar, setting his ribbons on the counter and leaning on his hand in a bored manner. After the first few times he had to accompany a sister to this saloon and witness liquor retrieval, he simply didn't care anymore. No more shocked and blush covered faces. When he heard the pounding on the wall, he knew Kenpachi was banging on the wall with his fists to fool others. There was a mix of Kenpachi's heavy grunts and Rukia's soft moans. Ichigo rolled his eyes as he took a seat and put the ribbons on the countertop.

"Those two must really like each other," came a deep voice.

The orange haired man sighed. _Great...just what I need_, he mentally complained, _a damn flirtin' drunk._

"I suppose so," answered Ichigo. He folded one leg over the other, setting his hands on his knees.

The voice chuckled as the sound of a slid barstool reached Ichigo's ears. "So the lady won't even look at me," the other drawled. "I understand. Somethin' so gorgeous wouldn't speak t' a stranger."

Ichigo mentally gagged. "Well, I don't like meetin' men at a saloon," answered Ichigo. His fingers tensed when he heard the other laugh out, drawing attention and bringing about sounds of clinking glasses and sudden stops in chatter. Even his own heart jumped at the vibrant sound.

"Then why're ya here, sweetheart?" the other asked, amusement laced in his words. "Ain't nothin' here but men."

"I like to drink here," Ichigo quickly replied. "The men don't interest me in the least."

"Then where's your drink?" asked the other. Ichigo didn't lose his cool, knowing well the other was trying to catch him in some sort of flirtatious trap.

"As you can see, the bartender is busy," he replied. He made himself blush as both listened to the pounding on the wall and the escalating fake wails. "I can wait for my drink."

"You're not gonna give me the chance o' day, are ya?"

"I don't see why I should."

"Aw don't be like that, Mssss..."

"None of your business," answered Ichigo.

The other just chuckled. "I like you, Ms. None-of-your-business," he replied.

"I'm sure you do," the orange haired man said, not amused at the playful teasing.

"Will ya at least look at me?" asked the other. "I promise not t' bite."

_Damned bastard!_ growled Ichigo to himself. He turned his head a little, intending to send a glare, when he saw the purest color of blue. His own eyes widened, dazzled by the crystal color.

"Name's Grimmjow Jaggerjack," said the other with a tooth filled smile. "Now, sweetheart..." He leaned on the countertop. "...what's your real name?" Ichigo's breath was caught as he looked the other up and down. This Grimmjow had on a cowboy outfit that spelled "bad boy" in bold letters. The hat on his head, which covered blue hair, was a rusty brown, while his white shirt, black vest, black trousers, heavy belt, and heavy black boots remained their own cool color.

Before Ichigo could make any more of a fool of himself, he composed his face and replied, "No." He quickly looked away again, not wanting to be caught staring anymore. His heart was pounding away, and his entire body tingled in excitement. His head was completely turned away, so he wouldn't accidentally look at the other. There was no denying the truth that swirled in Ichigo's mind: Grimmjow was by far the most handsome man he set eyes on. "Now if you'll please...leave me be..."

"Why's that?" persisted the other.

The orange haired man's tongue didn't move, for he was saved by the sound of the back door creaking open. His eyes rolled to the door and saw Rukia and Kenpachi walk out, purposely tucking in clothing. Rukia, however, had a bag strung on her arm as she walked around the counter.

"Okay," said Rukia, "let's go." She straightened out her dress as Ichigo rose from his seat.

"Well," started Grimmjow, "that's pretty cold of ya." He straightened his jacket as Ichigo looked over his shoulder at him. He smiled politely at the other.

Rukia's eyes lit up when she saw Grimmjow. "Who's this, Ichigo?" she asked. The young man pursed his lips as he looked at Rukia, letting her know that she did something he didn't want.

"Ichigo, huh?" came Grimmjow's happier response.

"Ichigo," called Kenpachi. The orange haired man sighed out loud and looked at the large bartender.

"What?" he said in distaste.

Kenpachi smiled and answered, "Next time, let me take ya back there." He winked as he leaned on the counter. "I'd like t' hear how your voice sounds when I hammer int' ya." The man's voice drew a grimace from both Ichigo and Grimmjow.

"Not likely," replied Ichigo. His right eye twitched. He grabbed Rukia by the wrist and started for the doors. There was no way Ichigo would take any more of being hit on, especially with Kenpachi aiding the blue haired man.

"Will I see ya again?" asked Grimmjow from behind. Ichigo didn't answer as he exited. Then, he heard the doors swing open after they were outside. "Ichigo."

"No," Ichigo replied without turning around.

Rukia did her best to catch up to the faster Ichigo and asked, "Why won't you talk to him? He's so handsome." There, Ichigo stopped and turned to face Rukia, making the girl stop abruptly in place.

He took in a deep breath and quickly replied, "He's not my type."

"Why not?"

"Well... I-"

"Ichigo," called Grimmjow, cutting off the orange haired man. Ichigo sighed in frustration. He caught up to the two and held up the bag of ribbons Ichigo had forgotten. "Ya forgot this." Brown eyes instantly went to the bag, and his mind went to lashing at him for forgetting the darned thing. When Ichigo motioned to take the bag, Grimmjow pulled the bag back and said, "What d' ya say?"

The orange haired man frowned; this Grimmjow guy was really getting at him. "Thank you, Mr. Jaggerjack," he said. Then, he motioned to quickly snatch the bag from Grimmjow; however, the other only held the bag higher out of Ichigo's reach.

_He didn't seem so tall at the saloon_, thought Ichigo. He growled when he reached again, but the bag was still out of his reach. Thus, he moved closer and stood on his toes, his fingers just inches away from his prize. Suddenly, he felt his waist get grabbed and his body slammed against another.

"Ugh!" he gasped. Ichigo realized that his hand was now braced against Grimmjow's chest, leveling with his blushing face. He looked up at the other, seeing those blues staring at him. "You-You," he stuttered as he pushed against the other. His muscles strained trying to get him free, but his movements remained fruitless. He looked upward at the other again, flustered and inwardly embarrassed that he wasn't strong enough to push away another man.

"I'll be over there," came Rukia's voice. Her footsteps carried her away.

"Wait-What?!" Ichigo exclaimed. He looked over his shoulder and said, "Rukia!" He squealed when he felt his cheek get kissed, getting his attention locked on Grimmjow. "Why! How dare you?!" The other just laughed. His hand flew to slap the other man, but his swat was avoided.

The blue haired man adjusted his hold on Ichigo, so the young man wouldn't escaped his embrace. "Be my girl," said Grimmjow. Ichigo's jaw dropped again. "What d' ya say?"

The young man adjusted his facial reaction quickly, not wanting to look so dumb. He looked away from the taller man; he didn't want to get stuck in the other's pure blue eyes. His fingers clenched at the black vest, his fingers feeling that the other was well built. Though, he could tell from the tight hold on his waist that the other had quite the strength. His heart thumped as he smelt Grimmjow's masculine scent: sweat, soap, and whiskey.

"I say I don't know you," answered the smaller man. He struggled and banged on the other's chest, only amusing the larger man. Ichigo cursed the other's ability to not feel his weak attacks on his pectorals.

"We can fix that."

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"I don't have t' explain myself t' you."

"I think you're gorgeous."

"That's what all men like t' tell me."

"I like tellin' ya the truth," said Grimmjow, his dazzling smile present.

Ichigo pursed his lips. He wanted to rip the guy's head off for holding him in such a manner. He was glad daddy wasn't around; Hitsugaya would rip Grimmjow a new mouth and ass. However, he needed his ribbons back first. With a fake smile on his lips, Ichigo pulled Grimmjow towards him by the collar, smashed his lips against the other's, and held him there with an arm. Smiling into the kiss, Ichigo was able to grab the ribbons in Grimmjow's lowered hand.

He tugged, but the other's hand didn't give way. Suddenly, the same hand on the ribbons was used to put his hand behind his back, allowing the other to take advantage of the position. Ichigo opened his mouth to object, but he was muffled by a tongue. "Mmmph!" he gasped. His mouth was traced by the invading tongue, even caressing his own tongue. His lungs began to burn, and his cheeks began to flush. Then, he turned his head to the side and inhaled deeply, panting.

"Should I take that as a 'yes?'" asked Grimmjow as he kept his face within kissing range of Ichigo. His blues were looking in to blushing brown.

The orange haired man's eyes were lidded, but they snapped open when he used both hands to push Grimmjow away. He growled as he gave the other a hard smack in the face. "Pervert!" he grouched. He quickly turned away and ran, grabbing Rukia on his way.

The blue haired man had yelped upon being smacked. "But you kissed me!" came Grimmjow's outburst as he rubbed his cheek.

Ichigo didn't stop until he and Rukia were safely in their home. His chest rose and fell as he leaned against the door, staring at his sister.

"You did kiss him, you know?" stated Rukia.

The other frowned. "I don't want t' talk about it," he said.

"You still didn't get the ribbons back," added the other.

"I know," replied Ichigo, irritation mixed in his tone. He sighed. "Why do men have t' be such assholes?" He sat down in one of the present chairs, while Rukia just knelt by him.

"I think," said Rukia, "that he really likes you?" When Ichigo raised a brow at her, she mended, "Not many men get their very own love at first sight."

Ichigo snorted. There was no way Grimmjow loved him. "I don't think that's it." Rukia only shook her head at her dear sister.

"The way he looked at you was different from the way every man looks at me before I kill 'im," she explained. "He even tried to return our ribbons." Seeing Ichigo look at her with a frown, she sighed. "Not all men are perfect, Ichigo. I'm sure working here has proven that time and time again." She gave a smile. "That guy was not really an asshole."

"Hmmm," hummed the young man. "But he was a stranger..." This fact took Rukia for a whirl. It was true. Both Ichigo and Rukia had never seen Grimmjow before. This was their first day seeing such an exotic man. "I wonder if he's visiting."

"You like 'im?" asked Rukia.

Ichigo groaned and crossed his arms, pouting. "Maybe a little," he replied. "He was kind o'...kind o' cute."

"Cute?"

"Okay. So he was great looking and such a man," exaggerated Ichigo putting his hands at his sides. "His arms were so strong, and his eyes were so pretty." His memory jogged back to the man's image, savoring in the beauty that was Grimmjow. Chills spread over his skin as he thought about what Grimmjow looked like without clothing. He humphed. "How dare you get me talking like this?" he pouted. Rukia only giggled.

"Come on, Ichigo," she said. "We have t' get t' bed." She got to her feet and pulled Ichigo along with her. They went up stairs and walked side by side down their hallway. "You're really brave, ya know?"

The young man looked at Rukia when he stopped at his door. "You, too," he praised.

The other smiled. "I don't think anyone else would've done what ya did at dinner today," she said.

"Someone had t' stand up," replied Ichigo with a small smile. "I'm glad ya volunteered with me..." Rukia nodded her head.

"See you in the morning, Ichigo."

The night was peaceful; however, the morning was a ruckus of panic. The town was set in an uproar when the warning bells rang. The warning bells were rung at the nearby church, and they only rang five times. The whole town would only close down shops, leaving the criminals to wander toward the saloons or brothels. The number of rings exceeded the five count, though, so the town was going crazy. Families were loading up wagons and making their way out of town; shops were being boarded up; and the church was preparing itself to house any of the unfortunate.

Daddy and his daughters were at breakfast when the bells rang. Upon hearing the bells, the girls fretted amongst themselves, some glancing at Ichigo and Rukia, who were savoring their food and concentrating in their own worlds. Daddy, however, just rose from his seat and went downstairs to see if the bells were for the Espada gang. When Hitsugaya came back, Ichimaru was with him.

Hitsugaya was red in the face and utterly fuming. He didn't go back to his seat to finish his food; he just went to his room. Ichimaru looked just as stressed. His usual smile was not there, and his hair was a mess.

"What's the matter?" asked Rangiku. She, along with the others besides Ichigo and Rukia, was dressed in her most concealing dress.

The sheriff sighed and said, "Apparently, the Espada gang's been here since last night." Gasps broke out in the room, and Ichigo looked up at Rukia, who was staring right back at him. "I've been hearin' from locals that there were strangers in town, but no one would say who." The girls started to chatter loudly. "Now, girls-"

A prepared shotgun was heard throughout the room, and all hushed. Daddy had gained their attention with his gun. "When they come, they come," he said. "I want you all to gather in Rangiku's room since hers is the farthest from Rukia's and Ichigo's." When the girls didn't move, he barked, "Now!" The daughters gasped and whined as they scrambled to make for Rangiku's room, thundering up the stairs.

Rukia and Ichigo remained, seeing Koryaku coming in to clean up the dining room. Ichigo looked over to daddy, who was holding his shotgun on his shoulder. "And us, daddy?" asked Rukia.

Hitsugaya pursed his lips and furrowed his brow. "You two may stay in your rooms," he said. "This will be like any other day... I'll send Mr. Ukitake up with your customers." With those words, he went downstairs to the main floor with Ichimaru trailing after him.

Ichigo rose from his seat, handing over his plate to Koryaku, and sighed. Rukia followed after, straightening up her bunny ears. Rukia was dressed up in a white corset, which had fluffy cotton lining the top; a fluffy tail was on the tip of her tailbone, supported by the corset. Her white nylons reached a little over her knees, bows tying the tops. She wore gloves and white heels, too.

The young man, on the other hand, wore a dress that was torn to show his long leg. The dress was not frilly or just simple; it had class in its blue design. Black stockings graced his legs, covering up to the middle of his thighs. Gloves were a must with his outfits. His hair was done up, allowing the curls to cover his bare shoulders.

Ichigo instantly started off his and Rukia's daily warm up. Ichigo slid a knife from the table. "Stuck pig," he said, "shall be on the menu tonight." He put the knife down on the pile of dishes in Koryaku's bin.

Rukia put her hands on her hips and answered in kind, "And you know I love food foreplay." Her smile was Ichigo's reassurance that his sister was ready. "Let's do this."

As Ichigo and Rukia were making their way to their rooms, Hitsugaya was sitting at his usual spot behind the counter of his small bar. The brothel had a bar to entertain waiting customers, and to avoid suspicion on non-returning men, there was a out-the-back-door policy, which was plated in steel and hung on the doorway. Daddy served drinks, while Ukitake kept his distance as the piano player. Ichimaru sat at the counter, holding a half empty shot of whiskey. A sign had been hung outside the door, telling people they were closed.

Daddy kept his shotgun under the counter, leaning over it in a bored manner. "Ichimaru," he said, "remind me of their names and how they look."

The sheriff sighed and said, "The leader is Starrk Coyote; he's the tallest amongst the gang with brown hair... The second tallest is Grimmjow Jaggerjack; he's the one with blue hair... The third amongst them is Ulquiorra Schiffer; he's the one with black hair." He twirled the whiskey. "How ya goin' t' kill all of 'em?"

Hitsugaya looked at the sheriff and answered, "I'll shoot 'im." His hand rested near his gun.

It wasn't long before they heard screams and loud explosions escalating. There was a boom, and Ichimaru said, "Ulquiorra Schiffer, the bomber." More bombs went off throughout town, causing even more screams to permeate the brothel walls. A closer explosion made both Ichimaru and Hitsugaya tense. After the explosion, there was a series of gunshots and screams. The gunshots were evenly spaced and quickly shot. "Starrk Coyote, the sharpshooter." Pleas were yelled out as the shots continued, silencing those pleas. When the gunshots were ceased, a series of serious screams of agony rang out. Although the sounds of a knife could not be heard cutting through the air, the sheriff knew the source of the cries' agony. "Grimmjow Jaggerjack, the knife expert." A mix of the three shocked the air, making daddy jump a little. "If we're lucky...the bomber keeps his distance...or just decides not t' blow the place."

Daddy shook a little, his fingers nudging at his shotgun. "Damn," he cursed under his breath. With a quick clench of his fist, he declared, "Those monsters shall not leave here alive... I swear it."

A few seconds after uttering those words, the doors swung open, letting in all three gang members. Ichimaru's body stiffened, while Hitsugaya clenched his fists under the counter. Ukitake remained as calm as possible, pretending he was reading a piece of music and only sparing a glance to the new customers.

"Well, well, well," mused Grimmjow's voice. His blue hair gave him away. "This is quite the party house." He was inspecting the very neat setting of the saloon. "Hardly a stain in sight. Ya guys sure this is a whore house?" He had his hands on his belt as he walked, an air of arrogance surrounding his high held chin. His knives were on his belt and in his boots, only a few missing from their place. A grin graced his features as he brought up a fist and broke a table clean in two. The table crumbled pitifully in pieces.

The green eyed man, seen as Ulquiorra, said over his shoulder, "Keep quiet, you buffoon. We have negotiations to start up." One hand was on the belt of explosives he wore, while the other held a case. The belt itself was a plain, rugged brown color, supporting explosives the size of peanuts. His shirt was a dark green, and his pants were a classy color of black slacks. His shoes, however, were of northern tastes: black, shiny, and not made for rough traveling. Unlike Grimmjow and Starrk, he didn't wear a hat. His hair was tied in a ponytail behind his neck, allowing his long strands to stain his back.

Starrk didn't say a thing. He just walked up to the bar, sat next to the sheriff, and said, "Glass of rum." This man, in contrast to his associates, was dressed casually. A plain black shirt and brown slacks adorned his body, and heavy boots covered his feet. His hair was tied back, too, but he wore his hat to shade his eyes. He wore a belt specifically made for his guns, which were strapped down in their respective, worn holsters.

The audacity of the gang didn't throw the brothel owner far off. He expected the men to be arrogant and snotty in their own way. Witnessing their behavior, on the other hand, made the owner want to fume and shoot them all down. Breaking property and ignoring the closed sign on the door really pissed him off. He took a deep breath. Daddy knew he couldn't do that, and he had to trust that splitting the gang up would offer better returns than risking a dangerous shoot out. Hitsugaya crossed his arms and replied, "We're closed."

Coyote only raised a brow, raising the brim of his hat, and asked, "Then, what's the sheriff doing here?" His eyes blinked in a bored and tired manner.

"None of your business," answered Hitsugaya. Suddenly, a knife was embedded in the counter by Hitsugaya's apron. A white brow was raised to see Grimmjow cursing himself for missing. He didn't flinch at the attack. Being one of the fastest shooters in the west, a shotgun shooter, he had to be used to such actions. He took the knife out of the counter and tossed it in the spittoon on the other side of the counter, wiping the area the knife blemished with a rag. He heard Grimmjow growl at his actions. "You all have no business here. Now leave." He looked up at Starrk, not caring to look at the lackeys.

"Who the hell are ya t' be bossin' us around?" growled Grimmjow as he walked up to the counter. "Ya ain't nothin' but a li'le punk."

"I happen to be the owner of this place," grounded out Hitsugaya. "I'll ask that you refrain from further damaging my property and leave."

"Why you-" started Grimmjow as he motioned to grab Hitsugaya's collar.

The taller of the gang raised his hand, making Grimmjow cease his words and hand. His fingers signaled over Ulquiorra, who slammed the large case on the counter and opened it, revealing crisp dollar bills. "We've heard this brothel makes the most money within the west," he said. "We simply must have it, and we're offering a handsome sum for everything." He smiled.

Daddy wanted to scoff at the offer. As if there were any price the gang could pay for a priceless business. An amused smile came on his face. The gang would be horrified to find out what his girls really did to the men. The smile faded when he saw Starrk giving off an air of premature victory. Oh what a disappointment for him. "If you want the house, it's yours," said Hitsugaya, "but the possessions and business are not for sale..." He leaned in. "...My employees stay with me." He leaned back, turning and serving a glass of his rum.

Ulquiorra pushed the case aside and pulled out a small bomb, tossing it in the air carelessly. Hitsugaya didn't fret when he saw the explosive capsule; he just served the drink. "You misunderstood..." He clutched the bomb. "...the proposal. We want everything, including your possessions and employees." He slammed the unmatched bomb on the counter and finished, "Either we take it all by force, or you take the money and leave... Your choice."

The green eyed man didn't look like one to be making threats to the owner. He figured the other to be more reserved. Then again, Starrk was the one leading them; thus, Ulquiorra's input wouldn't be needed so often. "Then you're out of luck," said Hitsugaya. "I won't give anything up." He only blinked boredly as Ulquiorra made his own snarl.

"Fine," came Starrk's own bored voice. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra looked at him in surprise. He sat up straight and folded his hands on the counter. "I'm a dealin' man, Mister..."

"Hitsugaya," filled in daddy.

"Right," said Starrk. "So I'll make ya a deal. You can keep everything, but you would have to pay us protection fees. I'll only consider it if you're willin' t' do business with us and offer us a taste of your product here." He smiled as he leaned on his fist. "So what do ya say, Mr. Hitsugaya?"

The owner frowned, but he knew that the only way to get things going was to get two of the men upstairs and out of his hair. Good that Starrk brought up the solution to the entire west's problems. "Alright," he fibbed. He pulled out a notebook, which contained the many wanted posters of criminals in the west. Each picture had a bounty at the top and the name at the bottom. Pictures were marked with X, having been assassinated by his assigned girl. Each girl had her preassigned customer, even days before she knew the man existed, and her name would be at the corner of the wanted poster. Daddy called this notebook his "Whiskey Log." The book never left the drawer of the bar.

The log did contain the wanted posters for the Espada gang, and the pictures were at the very back of the notebook. His fingers flipped to the back, seeing the pictures he had put in a few years back. Daddy hoped this day wouldn't happen, so their picture had no assigned girls. With a sigh, he closed the book, looked up at the men, and asked, "Tell me somethin' about your type o' girls, boys, and I'll give ya your most compatible girl."

The black haired man looked at the owner with a frown. He slipped his bomb back in his belt. "Your girls have preferences in customers?" questioned Ulquiorra. He glanced at Starrk and Grimmjow, who were thinking of their own answers. Green eyes rolled in an unimpressed manner. "Humph! I shall not partake in such affairs. Filthy whores don't satisfy me." He slid away from the counter and went outside, mumbling about trashy women.

Daddy clenched in his jaw at hearing Ulquiorra's declaration. He would take care of the green eyed freak himself.

The blue haired one was tsking at his fellow member. "What a wuss," grouched Grimmjow with a fold of his arms. He looked back at Hitsugaya and Starrk. "So what's this compatible crap?"

Daddy fought back a twitch in his eye and a snarl. Were the men such morons? "You get the most out of your stay if you and your girl are well matched," he answered. "If I gave you a girl who you consider boring, then you would not like your service." He put the log away. "I would hate t' have my first unsatisfied customer."

Grimmjow grinned. "That good, huh?" he replied. "Alright, then, Mr. Hitsugaya." He took a seat at the counter and said, "I like a little fire in a girl. She gotta be drop dead gorgeous, and I want her with dark hair."

The other man smirked and replied, "Well, that would be quite hard to find amongst my girls." He put his hands on the counter and added, "All of my girls have character, and all of my girls are drop dead gorgeous. I don't hire anythin' but the best... Ya got t' be more specific."

The blue haired man just laughed. "Ya got it," he replied. "Give me a girl who will worship me." His blues watched the other tap his chin. "She also has t' have brown eyes." At that, he saw the owner smile.

"I got jus' the girl for ya," said daddy as he snapped his fingers. Daddy would laugh aloud and let his chest finish up its jumping, but he would not do that. Afterward would be more appropriate. He looked to Starrk and asked, "And you, sir?"

"I don't got a preference," answered Starrk. "Jus' give me a girl that'll show me a good time."

Daddy snapped his fingers again, feigning pride and excitement. "Mr. Ukitake, take these gentlemen to brown eyes and good time up on the third floor," he said. As the men rose, he quickly added, "Take your time gentlemen, just don't go where you're not supposed to."

Grimmjow and Starrk frowned; however, their faces changed when they were led away. Ukitake led the men upstairs, trying not to fidget as the men touched or commented on objects hanging on the walls or sitting on stands. The men also took to talking about the lecherous things they were going to do with their girls, smiling and laughing their heads off. His white hair swayed back and forth on his back as he walked, his shirt ruffling under his movement.

First was Starrk. Ukitake stopped before Rukia's room and turned to Starrk. "Your lady awaits you in here," he said. He tapped on the door twice with his knuckles and he received a soothing and beautiful voice in return.

"Come in," came Rukia's voice. Ukitake smiled and opened the door for Starrk, making the man's jaw immediately drop. Inside, Rukia was laying on her belly, her corset rubbing against her sheets and revealing her cleavage. A cup of wine was in her hand as she raised her body and sat on the edge of her bed. She smiled. "Aren't you goin' t' come in?"

Ukitake watched the man walk in obediently, only staring at the beautiful woman as she gestured him forward with a finger. Starrk had taken his hat off during his walk, his eyes wide and his lips still gaping. He quickly closed the door, and looked back at Grimmjow, who was staring in awe at Rukia. The blue haired man pointed at the door.

"I've seen her before," said Grimmjow. He looked to the white haired man, who paid no mind to the other and led the way toward Ichigo's room. Grimmjow's footsteps fell heavy on the floor. "Wait, I-" he started again. Ukitake only held up his hand and put a finger to his lips. A gentle hand tapped on the door.

"The door's open," came Ichigo's voice. Grimmjow's eyes widened.

"Ichigo," he breathed.

Ukitake was not pleased the other knew about the girls, and he hoped such information would not jeopardize their jobs. He quickly opened the door for Grimmjow, revealing the neatly cleaned room and fresh scent of vanilla. "Enjoy yourself," said Ukitake, who just walked away.

Ichigo quickly turned from his position at the window, where he was twirling his hair with a finger. "Mr. Jaggerjack?!" he yelped. Without a second thought, Ichigo quickly went to his private screen and grabbed his robe, covering his entire being from the other.

He had decided to get rid of his dress and changed into a fancy, teasing corset and a smaller skirt. The blue thing made his waist smaller than usual, and it covered halfway up his chest. A choker was on his neck, too. The only clothing option that stayed the same were his gloves, nylons, and shoes.

"Wha-" started Grimmjow.

"What are you doing here?!" asked the other as he quickly put the robe on over his bare shoulders. He didn't expect to see Grimmjow again, and he didn't expect Grimmjow to be a criminal of any kind. His eyes lowered to see the belt with knives. He knew he heard screams earlier, but he couldn't see much due to the air being filled with dirt and sand.

_Was he the one hurting everyone in town?_ he asked himself.

The blue haired man didn't answer his question. "The better question is what are _you _doing here?" asked Grimmjow. He made his way over to Ichigo and added, "Is this why ya won't be my girl?"

The other's response only made the young man's heart jump. The other was a criminal, and he was supposed to kill him. Not only that, but also he liked the other. Ichigo looked away. His heart pounded and made his chest ache. He didn't want to kill Grimmjow. After the conversation the night before with Rukia, he realized he did have interest in the persistent man, so killing him would only leave him an emotion that would eventually eat him whole. "Just leave," he said.

"What?"

"Just leave," repeated Ichigo.

"No."

Ichigo looked at the other. "Why not?" he asked. He looked at bright blues, feeling himself being enchanted again.

"Do ya believe in love at first sight?" asked Grimmjow. The other only blinked and pulled the robe tighter around his shoulders. Orange locks swayed as the young man shook his head. "Well...I do." When Ichigo didn't answer him over the course of five seconds, Grimmjow sighed. "I want ya t' stop sellin' yourself and be my girl." No answer. "I'm part of the most notorious gang in the the country! I could protect you and give ya anythin' you ever wanted!"

There was the confession, and Ichigo had hoped daddy just sent him a warm up of some kind for the Espada member. His heart fell at knowing Grimmjow was the Espada member. "I don't attach myself t' criminals," breathed Ichigo. "Please leave."

"I won't leave without the most beautiful woman in the west," argued Grimmjow. "And I can't stop bein' who I am."

Ichigo's heart rate picked up ten fold. His cheeks heated up, too. No man had ever called him the most beautiful woman in the west, despite him knowing that he was not a woman himself. He flinched upon remembering his true gender. _Even I think of myself as a woman at times_, thought the young man. His skin prickled, making him shiver. He couldn't have Grimmjow, even if fate allowed them to be together somehow. Reality weighed down on him hard.

"What you think sits here is an illusion," replied Ichigo with a firm tone. He tried to will away his flushed cheeks. He didn't need the other trying to get more out of him.

"What do ya mean?" asked Grimmjow. He walked closer to Ichigo, his steps falling heavily on the floorboards.

Ichigo looked away from the other's eyes and answered, "Your eyes deceive you, and your actions act upon this deceit." His eyes roamed upward as the other approached him. He could see muscles shifting under loose fabric, and he could smell the stronger scent that made Grimmjow his own person. The man was beautiful, divine, rare... An audible gulp was made.

"My eyes know when they see somethin' beautiful," said Grimmjow. He stopped short from Ichigo's spot.

"Please, leave," Ichigo tried again as he looked away. His eyes fluttered as he blinked back frustrated tears. His chest rose as he inhaled deeply.

"No," was the stubborn response.

"Please," Ichigo begged quietly, "I don't want...you t' get hurt." He had to pause to hold back a hiccup.

Strong hands were wrapped around his arms. "I ain't hurt about ya bein' a whore," pointed out Grimmjow. "Jus' don't do it anymore..." He motioned to kiss the other, but Ichigo avoided the action by turning his face.

Ichigo's heart was melting in its place for Grimmjow, but the process had slowed a bit at the name. He was no whore, and he knew that. However, knowing that another thought so low of him made him upset. Being a whore was his cover for what he really did, but being called a whore directly made his body rush with heated blood. "Don't call me that," he hissed.

"What?" asked Grimmjow as he started at the other, who still refused to look at him.

"I said," grit Ichigo as he shrugged the other off of his arms, "'don't call me that.'" He, then, stared up defiantly in to the other's blue eyes. "I ain't no whore!" His face was beginning to turn red.

Grimmjow furrowed his brow and narrowed his eyes. "What the hell ya talkin' 'bout, Ichigo?" he replied. "What ya do makes ya a whore, but if-" He was cut off with a slap.

"I'm not a whore," growled Ichigo. He pushed Grimmjow at the chest and added, "I like my job! I'm good at my job! And just so ya know, I happen to be happy here!.." He walked up to Grimmjow and pushed him again. "So I don't need you here to tell me what I should do, and I don't need you here to call me a whore!" His face was completely red from yelling at the other.

"You're happy, huh?" growled Grimmjow. He rubbed at his chest. "You're happy spreadin' your legs for strange men?!" His own features were twisted with frustration. "You're happy gettin' fucked by any man?! You're happy stayin' here and bein' a little twisted whore?!"

Clenched fists shook as a tear rolled down Ichigo's face. With a fierce growl, he said, "Fuck you! Fuck you!" He wiped away the tear with his wrist as he stared at the other more intensely. "Fuck you." He whipped off his robe and threw it at the other, blinding Grimmjow for a second. When the other tore the robe from his gaze, his sight was greeted with Ichigo bringing forth two machetes from the armoire in his room.

"Take your words with you t' hell!" roared Ichigo as he swung the lighter machete, missing the other, who stumbled back to avoid the blow. He spun and swung his heavier machete at the other, but Grimmjow crouched low. Ichigo didn't miss this chance, for he kneed upward, catching Grimmjow's chin.

"Fuck!" cursed the blue haired man. He held on to his chin as he scrambled backward from Ichigo's violent form. He growled as he quickly brought forth his own knives to protect himself. When the other motioned to bring down his machetes, Grimmjow held up his knives and knocked away the attack.

Having his arms widened from the parry, Ichigo backed up as well as possible, his heels clicking on the wood. His abdominal muscles tightened. _He...He didn't stab me..._ he thought. His tummy relaxed a little. _I'll just..._ he inwardly hissed. He yelled out as he started giving the other a series of slashes and stabs.

"Damn it, Ichigo!" cursed Grimmjow as he avoided a beheading. "Stop!" A growl came from his lips as he thrust his body forward and slammed the other to the ground.

Ichigo gave a loud gasp as his back met the ground in a harsh thud. He didn't get a chance to keep his head in place; as a result, the back of his head hit the ground, making his entire skull throb in pain. He arched his back as he kicked at the ground, trying to push himself away from the other. His actions were fruitless, for Grimmjow had crawled between his legs and started to pry his weapons from his hands. His fingers clung to the hilts of his blades, but his pained mind and futile thrashing made those blades slip from his grasp.

"No!" Ichigo ground out. He tried to thrust his blue haired customer off of himself, but his entire being was stopped by Grimmjow's heavy weight.

"Ichigo," said Grimmjow as he pinned the other's hands to the floor.

"Damn you," retaliated the orange haired man as he turned his head away and shut his eyes. His face was flushed, and his head hurt. His back throbbed from the fall, too. His chest rose and fell in deep pants as tears came rushing from Ichigo's eyes. "Damn...y-you..."

Grimmjow sighed and let his body relax. He stayed there, his hips keeping the other's legs spread and immobile. Blues looked over orange locks and stopped at the crying face. "Don't damn me," he said in a soothing tone. The young man just sniffled. "I'm sorry I got mad at ya. I jus'... I jus' need ya..."

Ichigo peeked from his position, his eyes slightly open and rolled to look at deep blues. _Need me?_

"Ever since I spotted ya at that saloon," he continued, "I knew I found the girl for me..." He eased his grip on the slim wrists, which were tiny compared to his large hands. "Ya jus' blew me away, Ichigo... I didn't know a man like me could be taken out by a li'le lady sittin' patiently for 'er drink." He gave a smile, trying to ease the moment more. "Had ya been lethal upon sight, I would o' been dead since last night."

_You still don't know who I really am, Grimmjow_, thought Ichigo. _That's where your vision is flawed..._ A tear escaped his eyes, and his chest heaved as he held back a soft sob. _A man would never love a man, even if I were truly a whore in a brothel._

"I've already told you," said Ichigo. He gulped, taking in a shaky breath. When the other gave him a questioning look, the young man could only think about this very moment. They were both men; one liked the other; and the other knew that he couldn't have a criminal. Daddy would have a fit. "I am an illusion."

Grimmjow released one of the other's wrists and touched at Ichigo's cheek. "Could I do this to an illusion?" he asked. His hand brought the other's chin up, and his eyes closed as his lips molded against Ichigo's soft ones. A hum erupted from the blue haired man's throat.

The orange haired man would have given his all to kiss the man he liked, but he broke away briefly to mutter, "But ya don't underst-" He was cut off by the other's assaulting lips.

"What don't I understand?" asked Grimmjow, his lips coming off of the other's just to say those words. His tongue reached into Ichigo's warm cavern, tracing every bit that was the young feminine man.

Their lips smacked when Ichigo pulled away, being followed by the other's hungry kisses. "I'm not-mmph-" He was kissed again, so he pulled back once more and turned his head. "I-hah!" His neck was being kissed and sucked on. He shivered, his body becoming rigid and covered in goosebumps as he felt the other's warm tongue lick a trail from his collar bone to his chin. The saliva on his neck cooled, making him bite his lips to stop his shivering sigh. "Grimmjow."

The blue haired man began to suck on the other's neck. "Mmm," he answered. His lips disconnected to tell Ichigo, "Be my girl." The orange haired man's hand went to his hair as he went back to sucking on Ichigo's neck. "Ya smell so good."

"Bu-" he gasped as he felt his skin get bit, leaving a clear mark. He tugged at the other's hair, but his pull was weak. The other's teasing tongue traced circles on his skin, and Grimmjow's hand trailed from his cheek, touching him sensually, and stopped above his skirt. He could feel the fingers dancing about the fabric, ready to reveal his true gender. Before the fingers could travel under the skirt, the truth came forth in full. "I'm not a woman!" he finally blurted.

The hand on the skirt stopped and went to rest on the ground by Ichigo's waist. Instead of hearing a good cursing or gasp of disgust, the young man heard chuckling and felt the rumble of the other's vibrating chest above his own. His eyes narrowed in confusion.

"I don't care," came Grimmjow's amused response. The answer had the orange haired beauty gaping in both surprise and utter relief. His breath was shaky. "Jus' so happens," continued the blue haired cowboy as he raised his head to look at Ichigo, "that I like both men and women." He grinned. "You're pretty, Ichigo, and ya got my heart beatin' louder than a drum." Ichigo was graced with another kiss.

Ichigo's heart burst forward in warmth and excitement. A chance to finally love approached him, and he didn't want to let it, not even to keep his own job. His gaping mouth allowed the other to insert his tongue; in addition, Ichigo greeted the other just as excitedly. His entire being was lurching forward for this blue haired criminal that just walked into his life and demanded he be the man's girl. His skin felt like it was on fire and only could be satisfied after being touched. He wrapped his legs around Grimmjow's waist, locking at the ankles.

"Be my girl, Ichigo," groaned Grimmjow as he turned his head to kiss the other again. Their lips slopped and smacked as they sucked and bit at one another greedily.

"Yeah," Ichigo moaned as he felt his thigh get squeezed by Grimmjow's excited hand and his mouth quickly assaulted after his answer. When he felt his other wrist get released, he wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck, flicking off the hat and tangling in blue strands. His ass cheeks were suddenly squeezed, making his mouth open and moan into their kissing frenzy. He arched against the other, rubbing his corset against the other's broad chest.

"Mmm," hummed Grimmjow as he retreated from the kiss, sucking on the orange haired man's lip as he did so. "Let me be the last man t' love ya, Ichigo." He ground his hips forward, seeing Ichigo blush even more and bite his own lip.

Ichigo boldly unlocked his legs and hiked his right knee up higher, getting the other to smile tenderly at him. "You'd be the first and only man," he whispered, immediately kissing the other to silence any sort of questions or responses. He didn't want to hear anymore. He wanted to feel. His heart wanted its share of affection, his body wanted its share of love, and his mind wanted the knowledge of having Grimmjow as Ichigo's own lover.

Grimmjow quickly broke the kiss and brought himself and Ichigo to their feet. Then, his entire body attacked Ichigo, bringing the other to the large bed and spreading Ichigo's legs. He dipped his head and sucked at Ichigo's neck, feeling his hair get pulled again.

The orange haired man's legs rested on the bed, staying spread eagle for the other. "Oh," he gasped as he felt Grimmjow's mouth sucking on his nipple, his corset pulled down for such access. With his own hands, he started to pry off Grimmjow's black best and white shirt. His nipple was released with a nip as the other stood up and shrugged off his vest and pulled apart his shirt.

The orange haired man's eyes fluttered flirtatiously as he looked upon a strong chest, abs, and arms. The shoulders were definitely broad, making Ichigo's belly start to warm up. "Grimm-" he started, but he was cut off by a kiss.

"Ya lookin' like that gets me hot for ya," husked the blue haired cowboy when he broke the kiss. His kissed his way down Ichigo's neck and restarted his assault on his nipples. Ichigo arched into that hot mouth, his own opening and letting out a low moan. The young man clawed at the sheets as he moaned lowly.

Grimmjow's hand traced Ichigo's body, coming to rest between the other's legs. His teeth scraped a nipple as one hand lifted Ichigo's skirt and ripped the panties underneath. Cool air graced Ichigo's cheeks and fluttered over his arousal. Fingers rubbed slowly from Ichigo's stocking covered knee to the exposed flesh between Ichigo's legs. His index finger traced up Ichigo's cock, scraping over the tip and feeling warm fluids.

The young man freezed in sudden passion as he felt that finger tracing his cock. "Hah," he quietly breathed. He looked down and saw Grimmjow leaving hickies over his nipples and chest, while his hand continued to tease Ichigo. "Grimmjow...hah-ah... Please..." His eyes fluttered as the hand gripped him and rubbed a generous thumb over the tip.

"Please what?" teased Grimmjow as he flicked a perky nipple with his tongue. He watched Ichigo suck on his lip and moan quietly as he moved his thumb to the slit, tracing it. "Tell me what ya want, sweetheart." He blew a cool breeze over Ichigo's marked nipples, relishing in seeing the other shiver and fumble for words.

"I," Ichigo started, "want..." He bucked up into Grimmjow's hand. "...more."

"Hmmmm," hummed Grimmjow in a teasing manner. He grinned upon seeing the other flash him a look of annoyance in being denied his want. "Alright," he gave in. "I'll give ya more." His hand started to move up and down, coating Ichigo's length in his precum. As he did so, Grimmjow unbuckled his belt and pants, releasing his own arousal to stroke. His hand picked up its pace on Ichigo.

Ichigo writhed and moaned as he was given such pleasure. His skin tingled, and his hips heated. He started to thrust into Grimmjow's hand, helping himself reach closer to the point of bliss. "Hah...Ahhhnnn," he breathed out harshly as his fingers dug in to the bed. He felt the weight on him lessen, so he looked to the other, who was knelt between his legs.

The blue haired man kissed along Ichigo's thighs, sucking tenderly at the soft skin and leaving light marks. He made his way closer to Ichigo's treats, eventually reaching Ichigo's arousal. He didn't go for the length, however, and went for the other's entrance. He stopped stroking himself and pulled at one of Ichigo's cheeks, sticking his tongue into the tiny hole.

Orange hair fanned out as Ichigo threw his head back and arched in pure satisfaction. His nerves were in a frenzy as Grimmjow's warm tongue laved at them. Soon, he felt Grimmjow's tongue thrusting into him, his own cheeks feeling Grimmjow's in low smacks. His legs wrapped around broad shoulders, encouraging the other to give Ichigo more. The blue haired man nipped at the edge of the other's hole, licking slowly and humming. After a few more licks and loving kisses, Ichigo felt his hole begin to chill.

He gasped when that tongue was replaced with a finger, which prodded him and pushed at the muscles down there. The foreign feeling had Ichigo gasping and panting. He kept his mouth shut and tried not to squeal in discomfort. The discomfort was escalating to pain, and his mouth was getting hard to keep shut. "Ow," he quietly mumbled as he fisted the sheets. Suddenly, his arousal was surrounded in a wet heat, and his discomfort came second to the pleasure.

Grimmjow sucked generously on Ichigo's cock, his tongue swirling about. His finger slipped in to the knuckle, so he used the momentum to add another. His fingers prodded the wet hole and spread out, stretching the muscles to accommodate a larger size. When his fingers went in, the hole squeezed them together, making it hard for him to spread his fingers anymore. His lips slipped off of Ichigo's length, precum and saliva slipping down his chin.

"Relax, Ichigo," he said. "This won't work if ya don't relax."

"Mmph!" grunted Ichigo. "Okay." He gasped and tried to take even breaths to relax his body. He groaned when Grimmjow went back to sucking his length, taking him deeply.

Fingers began to spread easily, feeling the muscles allowing him to spread them. The fingers rotated and curved as Grimmjow thrust them inside, feeling Ichigo jolt and moan a little loudly. He heard the other ask for the same feeling, so he gave it to him. He thrust in three fingers and curved them, earning a louder moan. With a few more thrusts, he pulled his fingers free and released Ichigo's pulsing arousal. He raised himself, getting a full view of Ichigo flushed and panting.

The young man blinked away pleasured tears and watched Grimmjow bend over him, putting an arm next to his waist. His mouth met the other's, their tongues clashing to win the right of invasion of the other's mouth. Ichigo's tongue had to make a retreat when he felt Grimmjow thrust the tip of erection past his anal muscles in go. He released a pained moan into the blue haired man's mouth. He had never felt a pain like this before, especially the feeling of being split and painfully stretched to the width of a large erection.

Grimmjow groaned as he was squeezed in such a delightful manner, feeling the warmth dancing over his skin and heating him up faster than a fire at night. His hips rocked gently, getting himself deeper and deeper into his beauty. The hole stretched wider and wider around, sucking him in and squeezing him. "Hah," he grunted as his hips met the other's.

Ichigo could feel his anal passage screaming at the tears in the skin and sudden stretch in his muscles. His mouth was released, so he took deep breaths through clenched teeth. "Fuck," he cursed under his breath. He waited a few moments, accepting the feeling of being full and such a different position. Upon feeling familiar with the large girth, he thrust his hips experimentally. The pain was still there, but the feeling overall was not as bad.

When the young man gave him the okay, Grimmjow pulled his hips back and thrust forward, groaning his pleasure. He picked up Ichigo's legs and put them in the pits of his arms, spreading the other wider. Then, he thrust again and again and again, trying to find that spot. He leaned forward more and thrust once more, hearing Ichigo moan again. With more confidence in his aim, Grimmjow started up his pace.

His back slid farther and farther up the bed, making Ichigo grab at the sheets more tighter than before. He could feel Grimmjow's length massaging his sweet spot with every thrust and pleasing him to the fullest. "Ah...Hahn! Ah, ah, ah," he moaned with his head turned and shoving at the bedding. Suddenly, his hips were grabbed and he felt himself get pulled and harshly impaled. "Ah!" he yelped as he threw his head back. His body was becoming sweaty and stuck to the corset and nylons. His shoes dangled off of his feet as the other made love to him.

He could feel the difference in the thrusts. They were stronger, more precise, and easier. He figured that some blood had helped the saliva slicken him up. "Grimm-Grimmjow," he moaned. Ichigo pulled the other by his blue hair and kissed him feverishly. As he did so, he thrust his hips upward, meeting the thrusts. Smack, smack, smack! His ears were also graced with Grimmjow's occasional moans and grunts.

"Mmm...faster," begged Ichigo into Grimmjow's mouth. His lips moved sloppily against the other's. He moaned into the other's mouth.

Grimmjow's fingers dug into Ichigo's hips as he snapped his hips forward. His erection and pelvis were sloshed with Ichigo's blood and his saliva, making his girth gush against the tight hole, in and out. He moved his head to Ichigo's neck and sucked there, keeping his hips busy in pleasing his lover. After a while, his hips were snapping faster, making the bed squeak and Ichigo start to scream out loud.

"Yes! Yes!" screamed Ichigo at the top of his lungs. His right leg was released, and he was turned on his hands and knees. "Oh!" The heel of his shoe got caught on a string by his bed, ringing the bell that he didn't hear upon screaming his pleasure. From being penetrated at the back, Ichigo felt himself become even hotter. His hair swished back and forth as his arms supported him. He looked over his shoulder and watched Grimmjow thrust into him with lust filled eyes. Those blues were dark and dilated, focusing on him.

The blue haired man was on his knees behind Ichigo on the bed. His pants were at his ankles, his boots long kicked off. His hands aided in bringing Ichigo back onto his dick, which was started to pulse along with his tightening balls. He grit his teeth, trying to hold out longer. His fingers pried the other's ass cheeks apart, sliding himself deeper and grunting. His hips pistoned faster than a racing horse's legs; his muscles clenched and flexed as he moved.

Suddenly, Ichigo pulled away, his hole feeling empty and gaping. He felt Grimmjow try to get him back on his dick, so he quickly had Grimmjow lie on his back. Then, he settled down on the other's erection and started to ride him. His head was thrown back, and his hands rested on Grimmjow's chest. His hole was completely full, and his sweet spot stung in sweet bliss. He bounced and rolled his hips, keeping his pace fast.

"Ah! Ah! Hah!" he moaned aloud.

Grimmjow thrust his hips up, meeting Ichigo and getting the other to scream out even more. "Hah! AH!" moaned Ichigo. "More! More!" His hand held on to Ichigo's hips under the skirt, slamming the man onto him. He dug his heels into the bedding and used the extra leverage to thrust harder. Slick, slick, slap! He grit his teeth as he breathed harshly, trying to keep up his fast pace.

"Fuck yes!" groaned the blue haired cowboy. He stroked Ichigo's erection, only having to stroke a couple times until the other came undone. Cum coated his chest and some of Ichigo's skirt as he continued to thrust, releasing himself upon feeling Ichigo's tight hole clamping down on him. "Hah!" His head rested against Ichigo's pillow, as the other laid on his chest, not minding the mess. His spent penis remained inside the other, who clung to him and panted tiredly.

Before either of the men could say anything, they heard a series of gunshots. Ichigo's eyes widened. He knew those bullet shots. "Daddy," he gasped.

"What?" came Grimmjow's confused voice. More gunshots.

Suddenly, Ichigo's door was kicked in, and daddy appeared with a shotgun in hand. His eyes were wide as he looked at Ichigo and Grimmjow. His eyes narrowed, and his brow furrowed. Anger and frustration were clearly written on Hitsugaya's face.

When Ichigo accidently rung the bell, Rukia had rung her bell, too, and daddy was seriously upset. Not only that, but Ulquiorra had also made his way back into the brothel. He had three men to kill. Hitsugaya didn't bother to listen to Ulquiorra; he just picked up his shotgun and blew the man's head off, spreading blood all over his floor and tables. Then, he made his way upstairs and burst into Rukia's room. Her floor was covered in cookies and spilt liquor, and her body was being held down as Starrk sucked on her neck. Daddy showed no mercy when he kicked the larger man off of his daughter and shot his head off, too. Then, he heard scream from Ichigo's room, so he immediately went there. Oh how his anger could escalate.

He held up his shotgun and pointed it at Grimmjow's head. "Did you force her?!" he growled. His teeth were clenched, and his hands gripped his gun without mercy.

"Daddy!" exclaimed Ichigo. "He didn't force me! I-I..." He hugged Grimmjow's body, hiding it from daddy's barrel. "I love 'im!" The blue haired man looked at the younger one in surprise and glee.

Daddy still kept his gun held up, but his eyes widened in surprise and confusion. "What?" asked Hitsugaya. "You just met 'im today? How do you love 'im? Why ain't he dead?!"

"Dead?" asked Grimmjow with a stunned look.

"I met 'im yesterday," explained Ichigo. He hugged Grimmjow tighter. "Please, daddy, don't hurt 'im." He shifted his body to hug his lover more, wincing a little as the other's penis slid out of him a little and released some of Grimmjow's cum.

Hitsugaya lowered his gun. "You know my rules, Ichigo," replied daddy. "And I don't like this one."

"But-" started Ichigo.

"No 'buts' override the rules, Ichigo," cut in daddy. "Ya broke your chastity contract, and ya didn't do your job. There are only two options that are available t' ya now." Ichigo blinked back tears as he looked at his boss. "Either ya kill this man, or I kill him." He kept his angry stare, even when Ichigo broke down in sobs.

Grimmjow sat up, rubbing Ichigo's back in soothing circles. "What if I gave up bein' an outlaw?" he asked. Ichigo's eyes shot open at the suggestion. "Could Ichigo keep his job if I did?"

Daddy's lip twitched. "I don't allow survivors," answered Hitsugaya. "Lettin' you leave alive is a risk to me and my girls here. Our entire existence remains because we get rid o' dogs like you." He moved in closer, keeping his barrel pointed at the man's face. "Why should I let a dog go, Mr. Jaggerjack?" He narrowed his eyes.

A gulp shifted Grimmjow's neck. "I'll work here for free," pitched in Grimmjow. "I won't go nowhere out o' town." He was really trying.

"You'd do that...for me?" asked Ichigo to the blue haired man. The other just smiled at him and kissed him on the nose. He didn't think his lover would do such a thing, especially when Grimmjow defended himself as criminal earlier. He wrapped his arms around the other's neck.

Before daddy could reply, there was a symphony of pleas from the other daughters, who appeared outside the door. Cooes were also thrown to the couple, commenting on Ichigo's ability to catch such a fine man. "Come on, daddy," came one girl.

"He said he'd do it for free," added Rangiku. She was leaning on the door frame.

"Don't make Ichigo sad," came Rukia's voice. She was disheveled a little. "Come on, daddy." She had stepped into the room next to the owner. "That Starrk man is gone now, what possible help could he get against you?" The mention of Starrk made Grimmjow raise a brow.

"Ya killed Starrk?" he asked in surprise.

Hitsugaya ignored the question and frowned. "How would I know you'd keep your word, _Espada_?" asked daddy. The word was spit with distaste. Ichigo could see that daddy was wavering because of his daughters' pleas to him. He knew daddy was such a sucker for his little girls.

"I could take care o' Ulquiorra for ya," he replied with a grin. He released Ichigo's hips and sat up, holding Ichigo to his chest. "Don't like the bastard, anyway."

"Your own comrade?" asked Hitsugaya. "Not necessary. I've already done so myself." He cocked his gun again.

Again, Grimmjow was surprised. He wiped away his surprised face and cleared his throat. "What would ya have me do t' keep my Ichigo happy?" he asked.

Daddy actually smiled.

A few months later...

Ichigo was relieved when his boss allowed Grimmjow to live; however, the man couldn't leave town. Hitsugaya didn't allow Ichigo and Grimmjow to have a normal relationship, for the man kept the ex-criminal under close surveillance. The blue haired man became the back up executioner when the bells rang, allowing Hitsugaya to have better tabs on his bar. The only way Grimmjow could have Ichigo is through constant work until daddy saw him fit to take his daughter.

Grimmjow walked up the stairs and toward Ichigo's room, opening the door and seeing his darling being choked by a large man. Without a second's hesitation, he lodged a knife in the other's skull, allowing Ichigo to take in a deep breath. Ichigo gave a tired smile toward him, and Grimmjow saluted him with two fingers.

**End**

**Author's Note: **

**Oh gosh! (Throws self on floor and groans) I spit out so many stories when I have others to attend to. I think I got some sickness, disease, or something that makes me write more stories. (-_-) I've just been holding on to this for about a few months now, and I don't know why I haven't acted upon it yet. My brain needed this to chew on for fun. **

**Brain: Nom, nom... What? (Puts down story sandwich) I don't get paid to work for this lady, so take it easy on me. (Continues to munch) **

**Me: I don't have to pay you...I think...**

**Brain: (Sighs) I'll be finishing up "Warrior's Fate." (Leaves conversation) No sequels to this one!**

**Me: -.-**


End file.
